To fix a Broken heart
by Ivansss
Summary: Naruto finally gathers the courage to ask Sakura ti be his girlfriend kura not only rejects him but humiliates him.With Naruto's heart broken into millions of pieces and his heart closed from loving again ,can somebody save him?Find out as your read this exciting and romantic story Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make another Naruhina fanfiction. This one is mostly romance, I will still be doing New beginning I wanted to try this one. Please review and tell me what are your thoughts on it. Anyways follow and thank you**

 **Chapter 1-Tears in the rain**

The sun shined brightly in Konoha, flowers and roses had more color and the grass was greener. Kids and adults walked through the street with smiles and laughs. It was a happy day in Konoha today for everyone, specially for blonde shinobi. The rays of the sun touched lightly Naruto's face as the light got brighter. Naruto's blonde hair gave its color more intensely because of the light. The alarm clock suddenly went off.

{beep-beep, BEEEEEP]

"Aaaaaah" Naruto screamed as he turned sideways on the bed and fell on the ground on some old rotten ramen he had left last night. His room was messy as usual, ramen cups everywhere as well as cereal boxes on the ground. Expired milk cans and underwear everywhere. His apartment was white all around with a little bit of light blue outlining the walls and door entrances.

"Ouch! He said as wiped off some smelly ramen noodles from his face making his hands all sticky. "I really need to clean this place up "he said as he walked with caution to not step on something. As he walked he looked at the picture he had of Sakura, Suckske, and him.

"Oh! I forgot today I'm finally gone confess my feeling for Sakura this time seriously "he said as he gave himself a thumbs up. He quickly ran to the shower which he hadn't taken in a week so he needed to take one because he smells worse than akamarus poop. He went to the shower as he turned it on and went in.

* * *

 **5 seconds later**

"Ouch! HOT! HOT! "he screamed as he jumped out the shower. He looked and he had turned only the hot water on. "Who turned off the cold water "he said looking around his shower annoyed ready to punch someone. He then looked at himself in the mirror" Sakura just look what treasure you gone get "he said as he winked at the mirror.

Naruto got out the shower after like an hour since he had to adjust the water to his liking and took a shower as he singed. "Alright now to choose the best outfit "he said as he looked a four choices in this closet. All of them were jumpsuits and the same color he then walked to the end of his closet where the was a safe box. He scrolled the handle to put his code, he then opened it. Inside it was a black smooth suit and pants with a black tie and a dark blue tight button shirt. He pulled it out of a bag he had stored it in so it wouldn't get damaged since it was his dads.

"I hate wearing this stuff, I get all hot and then sweaty but I have to wear it since pervy-sage told me it attracts woman "he sighed not wanting to put it on. He then put it on and some cologne Tsunade gave him to smell good. He then brushed his hair and teeth. Finally done he walked to the exit door of his apartment.

"Ok I finally finished getting ready which took me like 2hours "he looked at a gold watch his mother had left him, he didn't use it only for special occasions like this. "OH, no its already 12pm I won't catch Sakura-Chan since she leaves at 1:30pm I better get those pink flowers and go to her house "he said as he ran and jumped through the roofs of konoha.

* * *

 **30 min later.**

Naruto finally arrived at her door, catching his breath first he then knocked on her door.

[knock, knock]

"I'll be right there "he heard Sakura-Chan scream. She opened the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sakura-Chan I need to talk to you "he said seriously.

"Ok, come in "She said as she noticed some pink flowers he had and how he seem serious. She now knew what he was gone say but she hopes it wasn't what she thought it was. Since Sasuke had left with orochimaru she had been depressed and now this.

Naruto without wasting time he entered and turned and got on his knees, looking straight at her dark green eyes. "Sakura-Chan I know you haven't forgotten Sasuke and that you don't have as strong feeling for me as you do to him. But here I ask you if you wanna be my girlfriend, I have always saw your beauty, how your strong and have always believed in me. You're as beautiful as a sun rising on an ocean as the light off it starts to reach a ground of beautiful flowers. Please tell me yes "he finally said with his feelings. He didn't like to do this kind of things but this time he had tried his best and told his true feeling to his best friend and crush Sakura.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, she had not expression her face. Suddenly with her hand she threw Naruto's flowers to the ground and slapped him in the face. "You Idiot, you're not even close to Sasuke-kun level, I will never go out with you. Why would I waste my time on piece of scum like you with no family or money, you wouldn't be able to satisfy me in Any way" she said harshly at Naruto emphasizing the anyway.

Naruto walked out not shocked but heartbroken, his heart had been cut in to a million pieces. Naruto walked started to walk depressed and with a deep pain in his heart like somebody kept on sticking sharp needles in his heart.

At that moment a blue haired girl with lavender eyes walked by and saw Naruto walk by close to her. "HI N-Nar-ruto" she said with shyness but with kindness and loud in off for him to hear her. Naruto didn't even turn to her or looked at her. Hinata felt pain in her heart at not having at least simple wave from him." Naruto didn't even look, I mean he usually doesn't pay much attention to me but he always says 'hi' and treats me kindly when he does notice me. Naruto didn't even look at me this time "she thought as she started to feel sad and looked at the ground. When she looked again she notice he was walking to somewhere in the forest out of the city. She tried to look closely at him and she saw no life in his deep blue eyes. It's like he had lost the love and sparkle inside of them, she than saw a tear come out of his eyes. She barley saw it but she saw it, she doesn't have that Byakugan for nothing.

"What's wrong with Naruto "she said "I'm gone follow him but I got to make sure he doesn't see me "she said as she started to follow Naruto from a distance. Hinata looked at the sky and saw dark clouds coming together. "its looks like there's gone be a storm "she said as she kept on following him.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Naruto was sitting at the top of the fourth hokages head. The sky was dark and thunder could be heard. "How Ironic, it seems just this morning the day was sunny but now it's full of dark clouds. You never know what pain or darkness it ahead of you" he said with a weak and sad smile. "She's right, I'm an Idiot" he said as he tightened his fist and hit the ground making his hand bleed. "How could I believe there was somebody out there-who understands ME and loves me, I'm just scum a monster like everyone says. I was brought to this world to be alone and drown on my own on sorrow and darkness ALONE "he said as he cried and tears fell. The rain dropped from the sky at the same time his tears fell. Each tear representing his loneliness, his pain, his darkness, the love inside his heart that had finally died.

He screamed at the sky and promised to never cry again or love. Unknown to him there was somebody who had always loved him

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter, the love story is barely beginning. Tell me what you think about it, hope you enjoyed it, follow and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Azmax0690-thanks glad you enjoyed it and yea that means it was good**

 **Babya-Thank you glad you like it**

 **Well here chapter 2, It might not be as good as last one but hopefully it will. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2- "Two soulmates under the same moon"**

* * *

{Beep, beep, BEEEEEP]

Naruto slowly moved his hand towards the alarm as he turned it off. He opened his eyes slowly as the sun seem to be brighter than yesterday. He could hear the screams off children playing around, the commotion of people talking. Naruto looked at the window and the day seem even happier than yesterday. "Well the world goes on no matter the pain you feel inside "he said as he got up and sat on the bed. He remembers yesterday, and looked the ground still feeling hopeless like there wasn't nobody out there who loved him. "Does somebody even care about me "he said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Naruto open the cabinet to find only one Ramen, he grabbed it and laid it on the table. "I really got to go shopping for more Ramen" he said as he put water to heat up. He then suddenly heard a voice in his head "Naruto eat vegetables you can't be living with just Ramen" he remembered Tsunade telling him. "wow, even now Tsunade is hunting me with her lectures "he chuckled making his day a little brighter.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Hinata got in her usual clothes as she got ready to head out. Her room was normal size, the walls were a light purple color and a dark purple outlined the walls and the doors. Her bed was purple and a dark pink. She had small table where she usually did her knitting the side of her bed she had a night lamp and a photo of her team and one of team 7 naruto's team. How she got the picture the world may never know. She also had various pictures of him, some after the pain battle. She had confessed to Naruto but it seems he did not care or forgot about it which didn't make her feel any better.

Hinata walked down stairs and sat down to have break feast

"Good morning Hinata "said Hiashi as he ate some scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, sis" said Hanabi as she drank orange juice.

"Good morning father "she said a she sat down to eat.

The maid served her breakfast and Hinata ate it. She got up and headed out. Her father didn't ask her where she went since they're relationship wasn't that good. Hinata walked outside as she started to head to the team 8 training grounds. As she made her way over there she met Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto is quite the attractive guy isn't he "said Ino

"Well I wouldn't um say that "said Sakura with a small smile as she remembered yesterday.

"Well I think he is, I might even consider dating him "said Ino blushing a bit

"What about Sasuke, Ino-pig "said Sakura annoyed at how Ino was talking about Naruto.

"I don't like him at all no more besides Naruto is more mature now and his way more handsome. I mean did you see those abs I would do anything to touch them every day "said Ino with a flirty look

"That's disgusting, I can believe you like that…him" Sakura said irritated

"Your Sasuke isn't any better, I mean a traitor and Naruto is a hero, get your facts straight "Ino said quite angry at sakura. Sakura was about to say something when the saw Hinata.

"Ohh, hi Hinata "said Ino with a smile. Sakura only smiled still angry at Ino

"Hi, Ino, Sakura "said Hinata shyly.

"So where are you going Hinata "asked Ino

"Well, I was going to Team 8 training area, to train what about you? "said Hinata

"Well, I was going to go shopping with forehead girl over here but I changed my mind I'm gone go pay Naruto a visit since it weird not seeing him around and I'm worried "said Ino.

"Well I'm busy I can't come I have this thing to do "said Sakura as she turned her head avoiding Hinatas stare

"Not like I wanted you with me anyways you'll just ruin Naruto's day more with that attitude "said Ino annoyed

"Whatever "Sakura said as she waved off leaving to another direction

"You wanna come Hinata "Said Ino.

"Well umm…. I don't know "she said while playing with her fingers looking shyly.

"Oh come on Hinata, he will be glad to see you" said ino putting a hand in Hinatas shoulder.

"um…ok." she said as she started to walk over to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto was in his apartment pouring boiling water in the ramen cup. He suddenly heard a loud knock [A.N. its ino knocking}. Naruto dropped the boiling water from the surprise and almost burned his feet. The ramen fell to the ground, where the rest of Naruto's trash was.

"Ahhhh, who the hell made me drop my last cup of Ramen" he said angrily as he silently cried at his spilled ramen. Naruto struggled several times tripping in the way to the opened the door only a little trying to avoid people.

"Who is it "he said hopping it was some bird who didn't hit the brakes and crashed with the door. He was disappointed when he saw Ino,

"Hi, Naruto "said Ino

"OH, what do you want "he said

"Well we were just worried about you" said Ino with sad puppy eyes

Naruto opened the door more to see who else what with him. He saw a Hinata, for a moment he thought she looked so adorable but erased the tought fast. "Well you made me drop my Ramen so you know how I feel now "he said as he tried to closed the door.

"Naruto hold on, aren't you gone invite us in "said Ino pleading

"Look Ino I have nothing against you I like you but now is not the time, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow "said Naruto as he closed door.

"Ok, see you tomorrow "Ino said worried at Naruto

"um. ..i guess I should head home now "said Hinata shyly

"Yea sorry I made you come all the way over here for nothing "said Ino

"No its alright I got to see him so thank you" said Hinata

"Your welcome "said Ino. They both headed out and as proceeded with their day.

Naruto didn't get out of the house all day, his depression had got then worst. He laid in bed looking at the ceiling wondering how his life was going to end and how much pain was there to come. Quickly came as remember how adorable and beautiful Hinata looked he couldn't get her out of his mind. He then quickly shook the thought, he wasn't gone fall in love again.

Hinata arrived late at her house as she entered, nobody was there. It was normal for her Father didn't worry much about her, he only cared about getting Hanabi ready to be the Heiress to the Clan. He thought Hinata didn't have what it takes because she lacked skill and he thought she was weak. Hanabi show more power so he was dropping Hinata out of her deserved Title.

Hinata entered her room and jump to her bed as she stared at the stars. "Is Naruto alighted seem depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone "she said as she thought of what happened last time.

Naruto and Hinata both stared out their windows as they saw the bright full moon. They both fell asleep thinking of each other. The moon had been the witness to a beautiful future love.

* * *

 **Well that it for chapter 2. Hopefully it was good as the first one. Thank you some much for those who read the story. Comment your thoughts and what you think is gone happen. Follow and review thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here goes a new chapter, thanks for the comments and the few follows. I would like to have more follows on this story so I can know people are enjoying It. Enjoy the chapter and talk to you after it**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 "Just a dream"**

 _Naruto walked through trees and bushes and until he saw her. She was beautiful, the way she smiled could make the earth melt from how adorable she looked. He started to walked closer until they're noses touched. The sun shined brightly between them making them sparkle._

 _Hinata looked into his deep blue eyes, it was like looking at a deep blue ocean that had no end to it. Naruto looked into her eyes, he seemed to find peace in her eyes, like he was home. They both stared at each other. Naruto gently put his hands on Hinatas fragile and smooth face. He looked at her with the most care, his eyes were watery and he had sincere smile. He wouldn't stop looking at her. They both stayed there for a moment as they admire each other and they're hearts started to beat faster. Naruto couldn't stop himself from kissing her, he approached his lips to hers to kiss her._

 _Suddenly Hinata had a long tongue and licked Naruto's face several times. Naruto stood back and looked as she started to bark and tried to lick his face. "Whaaaat the hell, Hinata what's wrong with you "he said as he stood back scared and fell to the ground as Hinata continued to lick his face._

"AAAAHHH" he screamed as he opened his eyes and soon realized it was just a dream. He looked to see Akamaru had licked his face and then looked at Kiba who was laughing hard at him. Naruto had not talked to anybody in the past week, he avoided everybody and trained all day until he passed out. Naruto also seemed to dream a lot about her but why. Today he had been woken up under a tree by Akamaru.

"What hell Kiba "he said angrily as he got up trying wipe Akamarus slimy drool.

"Hahaha, you should off have seen your face when you were trying to kiss him "kiba said as he pointed at Naruto laughing.

"SHUT UP KIBA "Naruto said as he approached kiba trying to hit him.

"Calm down Naruto Tsunade just send me here to look for you "Kiba said as he waved his hands telling him to back off.

"Well, don't wake me up like that "said Naruto still annoyed. They started walking out of the forest where Naruto had been training. The day was cloudy and windy and it seemed like it was gone rain. The green grass moved from the breeze of the wind. You could smell the fresh dirt which indicated that the possibilities of having a shower were high.

"What were you dreaming about anyway "said kiba scratching the back off the head.

"Well…" Naruto blushed" nothing" he said as he walked faster.

"Sure "said Kiba sarcastically as he smiled.

"What does grandma want me for anyways" said Naruto trying to avoid that question again.

"Yea now you're worried, she has a mission for you that's as much as I know "said kiba not caring to much about it.

"What, well I'll go later, as I remember some ino-monkey made me spill my last ramen last week and I haven't eaten much since then "Naruto said rubbing his stomach

"That's all you think off, go to Tsunade first, you know she gets really mad "kiba said

"I'll die first before I starve to dead so I'm gone go buy ramen no matter what "Naruto said looking determined to buy ramen with a little bit of drool in his mouth. Naruto jumped to the trees as he headed to buy some ramen.

"huh? can you really starve to dead and still die again "kiba thought confused as he headed home with Akamaru

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

{knock, knock}

Hinata heard somebody knock on her door. Quickly she headed to her closet to get her clothes since when she was in her room alone she liked to be naked. It gave her a sense of freedom, she still wore her bra and panties. She wasn't gone be fully nude because that made her uncomfortable.

Hinata after dressed up she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Lady Hinata its seems Lord Hiashi wants to see you" said a Hyuga servant

"Thank you I'll be right there, she smiled "Hinata smiled. Hinata noticed he hadn't left and was looking at her nervously, scared of telling her something. "What is it, what's wrong "she said looking at him.

"I'm really sorry I don't wanna offend you, it's just that you have…um. lettuce in your teeth "he said embarrassed.

"ohh umm thank you "she said as she closed the door totally red and ran to the bathroom to wash her teeth. The sandwich she ate silently laughed at her in her thoughts.

After a few minutes Hinata came down stairs and went to her father who was sitting in the dinner table. The Livingroom was big with the dinner table close to the kitchen and the couches were more separated by the door. The walls were a fancy white and the floor was wooden.

"Yes, father did you need me "she said as she respectfully bow to her father.

"Your teammate came to inform you that you have a mission, to head to Hokage's office "said Hiashi with his usual serious look.

"Thank you father I'll be on my way "she said as head to the door.

"Hinata don't shame the Hyuga Clan "Hiashi said with superiority.

"Yes, father "she said as she headed out a little sad. Hiashi never talked to her or acted like a father, he only talked to her when it had to do with the Clan which was mostly about her not being a disappointment. She was happy to go on a mission because she didn't want to deal with her cruel father. She also hoped she had mission with Naruto, she missed him, she hadn't seen him since the day she went with Ino to visit. She wanted to know he was ok and sure he didn't pay attention to her but just seeing him made her heart jump with happiness. Hinata jump to the trees as she headed to the Tsunade office.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto could barely walk with so much bags full of Ramen he was carrying. He had different flavors of ramen, special edition, limited edition, Naruto edition. He had basically bought all the ramen in the store. There were at least 100 cups of ramen he brought inside. "YES, this should last at least for week "he said put the bags in the floor. He looked at the few vegetables he bought, "this should keep mini grandma Tsunade from popping out and telling me to eat vegetables every time I eat Ramen" he said sweat dropping. Naruto then remembered that he had a mission and hadn't even showed up to see what is was about.

"Oh, shit grandma gone hate me worse than she hates that snake girl looking dude "he said a he ran to Tsunade office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Naruto was walking to Tsunade office as he remembered Hinatas gorgeous eyes, and how he was about to kiss her in his dream. "This dreams keep getting weirder and weirder "he said as he couldn't stop thinking about her "I wonder what this means "he thought. He entered Tsunade's office.

"NARUTOOOO YOUR LATE "Tsunade screamed

"I'm sorry…. Ramen…. Starve "he said as he received a pounding from Tsunade.

"Anyways Sakura, Hinata and you are to pick up The Priestess from the Land of Demons, her name is Shion and bring her safely to the leaf village "she said demandingly "Go get what you need and leave immediately "she said with a serious tone.

"Ouch, Land of demons "said Naruto scared as he imagined big monsters and a big ugly pink eye girl monster. He shivered from the thought. "Noooo, I'm good "he said as he tried to walk off but Tsunade grabbed him by the collar.

"To become Hokage you have to do scary jobs and I doubt there is any demons and besides The priestess is really beautiful, maybe she's your future wife "said Tsunade teasing Naruto.

"Alright, Alright I'll go "he said annoyed as he ignored the future wife part. He then remembered who was going.

"Who did you say was going "he said scared of the response.

"Hinata and Sakura, is there a problem with that "Said Tsunade questioningly raising an eyebrow.

"No, just wondering hehe "he said nervously "not only is that fire breathing ugly pink haired person going but she's also going "he thought. He was going with the girl that always appeared in his dreams for the past days, since he saw her with ino a week ago. He was going with his dream girl, Hinata.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Naruto and Hinata are finally gone be together in a mission but will Sakura get in the way hehe. What about Shion hehe. Well please follow if your liking the story or not. Also check out my other stories please. Comment your thoughts on the story so far thank you**

 **Random question**

 **What's your favorite anime**

 **Well mayne so far are Naruto and Erased (haven't seen that much anime so don't judge hehe}**


End file.
